Love Quest
by Angelfan123
Summary: Pandora has taken over Skyworld, and made a deal with Pit. If he can prove that love exists in the mortal world, Palutina will be safe and Skyworld will be free. But Pit soon learns that he's not the only one on a love quest, and Pandora will interfere as much as she can to stop him from succeeding. Rated T for suggestive content and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1The Quest Begins

**This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Please review!**

_I crossed the street to my house after getting the mail. I unlocked the front door, and for a split second, wondered about the absence of white feathers on the ground. Then I remembered; he had left._

_I crossed the hall and walked upstairs to my room. It still seemed strange without the toga and sandal boots on the floor. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. The papers and random litter near me shifted, and I saw a feather. It was pearly white and slightly transparent, and brought back memories._

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Skip back two months=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

My alarm sounded at exactly 6:25. I hit the snooze button and fell back to sleep. I was just slipping into a colorful dream about One Direction and llamas when the alarm sounded again. I groaned and hit the snooze button before crawling out of bed. I somehow managed to get ready in record time and was off to school.

Everyone seemed excited because it was, after all, the last day of school. The only problem was that we had to clean. In first period, we cleaned up everything, from vacuuming the carpet to polishing the tables. In second period, we scrubbed desks and cleaned whiteboards. In third period, we talked amongst ourselves while the teacher played solitaire on his computer. Then the best period of the day: English. We watched STAR WARS (yes I am that big of a nerd)! After that, fifth period rolled around. We turned in our projects and cleaned desks again. Finally the bell rang. Everyone rushed to the last class of the day.

I made it to sixth period, PE, in record time. I dropped my bag and hurried over to where my friends were. I talked to Julie, Jaycee, Jessica, and Olivia while trying to ignore Lucy. Since today was a half day, we didn't have to run laps and do pushups. And, 30 minutes later, the last bell of the school year sounded. I could've sworn I heard a cheer rise from the building, but it was soon muffled by the stampede of students rushing out of school and into summer.

As I took one last look at my middle school, I couldn't believe the year had gone by so quickly.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=In Skyworld=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Pit gazed into the fountain. It showed him a school being vacated by humans for some reason...he could never figure out why. **Since the fountain didn't transmit sound, it was hard for Pit to tell what was going on.  
_What is life like for a human?_ he thought to himself.  
He decided to ask Lady Paluntena if she could send him down to Earth. After all, what could possibly go wrong?  
Pit ran down the marble halls of his house in Skyworld and into the  
open air. Because he couldn't fly, he had to run across the cloud barrier to get to Paluntena's temple.  
The cloud barrier was a solid barrier of clouds that shielded Skyworld from the humans. It was strong enough to hold angels, but sometimes ended even though there were still clouds in the air.  
Pit ran to the floating island that was Paluntena's temple. He had to jump and flap his wings a few times to grab the ledge. He scrambled up and ran into the glittering marble temple. He stopped when he got to the Great Hall, but where was Lady Paluntena?  
Suddenly, an evil laugh echoed around the cavernous room. Pit immediately assumed a defensive stance and asked, "Who's there?"

"Why Pit, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me," a woman's voice answered.

"Medusa!" Pit gasped.

"Not quite," the voice said. A woman dressed all in blue stepped out from behind a pillar. Her cyan hair was held back in a ponytail, and she wore a dark blue headband.

"P-Pandora?" Pit stuttered. What was going on?

"I can tell you are surprised," she mused. "Very surprised."

"What's going on? Where's Lady Paluntena?" Pit shouted.

Pandora chuckled darkly. "Because Medusa won't follow Hades' commands, he resurrected me instead. And as for your goddess, she's safe...for now."

"Both you and Hades have no regard for those who live! Can you show some love for once?"

Pandora smirked. "Love doesn't exist, angel. The only reason anyone does anything anymore is because they see something in it for them!"

"What if I can prove to you that it exists?" Pit questioned.

Pandora thought for a moment. Then she said, "Alright. But you have only one week. Then you get what you deserve."

She took out a staff and waved it. Pit's wings began to glow. Pandora waved the staff again, and Pit flew out of the temple and over the cloud barrier. She flew him down until he could see the ocean and a beach, but stopped him and made him hover right there.

Pit felt an odd sensation in his back. He looked behind him and saw that his wings were disintegrating! He shouted in indignation as he began to lose altitude as his wings became smaller and smaller until they disappeared completely. He began to plummet to the ground as Pandora said into his head, "_Just one more thing...you need to be as human as possible to fit in down there, so I've taken the liberty of helping you out. Good luck!_"


	2. Chapter 2Hannah and Jessica

I laid back in my bed, daydreaming about the summer and what could happen, when my phone buzzed loudly. I picked it up and saw that I had a new text message from Jessica.

_Hey Hannah! Want to go to the beach?_

I smiled. My summer was already off to a good start!

"Mom! Can I go to the beach?" I called out. My mom yelled back, saying that she couldn't hear me. I walked out of my room and yelled my request again.

"Sure you can! We'll all go!" Mom said. I smiled. This was gonna be great!

I texted Jessica back, saying to meet me on the bluff where we used to get ready to surf. She replied with a yes, and I began to get ready.

Five minutes later, I was at the beach searching for Jessica. I finally found her sitting on one of the picnic tables. I called out to her and she looked up.

"Hey Hannah! What's up?" she asked.

I grinned. "Oh, just hanging out with my BFF."

Jessica peered behind me, and I softly punched her in the arm. "I meant you."

We both giggled and decided to walk along the beach, chatting nonchalantly about the day, what we planned for summer, and anything else. I had almost finished recounting the llama dream I had that morning when I noticed something in the sand. I picked it up and started to examine it. It was a pearly, slightly transparent, slightly burnt feather that was too big to be any seabird's. It was also soft and shone with a dim light.

A startled gasp brought me back to the present. I looked up and saw Jessica pointing at something white lying at the edge of the water. As we walked closer, I saw that it was a boy. He was roughly 15 with messy brown hair. Other than that, he wasn't normal. He wore a toga that was pure white with blue edges and a rope belt. He had arm bands that went from his wrist to just below his elbow and sandal-boots, both looking heavy. He also had a gold laurel wreath around his head and a scarf.

He looked tired and hurt, so Jessica and I picked him up and carried him out of the water and on to the sand.

"What do you think happened to him?" Jessica asked. I shrugged. "Maybe he fell off a boat."

I pulled out the feather from my pocket and examined it again. I didn't know why, but I knew the boy and the feather were somehow connected.

"-but he seems okay besides that," Jessica was saying.

"What?"

Jessica sighed and said, "He looked like he almost drowned, but he seems okay besides that."

I pulled out my phone. "We should get him to a hospital, in case of any other injuries."

I dialed my mom's number and told her about the situation. She said she'd call an ambulance while we brought the boy up onto the bluff.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=1 hour later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I never thought I would be questioned by the police for finding a boy on the beach, but nevertheless, I found myself next to Jessica in the boy's hospital room with two police officers. They asked us a few questions about what we were doing when we found him, and what we thought happened. Apparently, some terrorist had been pushing people off boats in the area, so our "fell off a boat" theory was accepted as the most probable guess.

The boy shifted in his sleep, and the police decided to leave. Then Jessica went to use the facilities, so I found myself in the room alone with the boy.

He began to mutter in his sleep. He said things like "paluntina" and "burningwings". What was paluntina? Some sort of food? And was burningwings a nickname for someone?

I heard a gasp and saw that the boy was awake. He was breathing heavily and staring straight up at the ceiling. I put my hand on his arm and said, "It's alright, it's alright. I was just a dream."

He settled down and started breathing slower, enough to talk (which is what he did).

"Thanks, Paluntina. I had a terrible nightmare about Pandora, but I'm just glad to be back in Sk-"

He turned to look at me, and trailed off. He was just staring at me wide-eyed, and I started feeling a little self conscious.

"Hey, buddy, you're kinda creeping me out. Just take a picture, kay?"

He shook his head and said, "Sorry, I've just never seen a human up close."

"You say that like you're not one."

"Uh, did I say human? You must've heard me wrong, 'cause I didn't say human," he smiled.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I am Pit, servant of Lady Paluntina, goddess of light!" Pit said.

I made a _what? _face at him. Who included their resume in their name?

"So...Pit," I said. "What do ya do for fun?"

"I destroy underworld monsters, I save the world, and I watch over the world when Paluntina's busy."

I grinned. Finally, someone I could play video games with! "Cool! I do too. Well, except for the last part. I haven't gotten that far yet."

"It's a lot of work. I hardly ever have any time to myself," he said. "And I never caught your name."

"Hannah," I said.

Just then, Jessica came back into the room. "Sorry, Hannah. I got lost on the way back."

She looked at


End file.
